Married Life
by Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming
Summary: One-shots of Finn and Rachel's married life! From the wedding and onwards! Please read and review! 3 x
1. The Wedding

**Hey guys, this is a new story of one-shots through Finn and Rachel's grown-up life!**

**Please Review! 3 xx**

Rachel Berry sat looking into the long mirror in front of her. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders in loose curls and she felt sick with nerves. Her best friend and soon-to-be-brother-in-law, Kurt, was standing behind her, finishing her hair. Her dads were downstairs waiting to go to the church and her two bridesmaids, Mercedes and Tina, were sitting on her bed. She was in her old bedroom in her fathers' house in Lima and she was about to get married.

Her fiancé, Finn Hudson, had proposed to her six months ago on their six year anniversary and Kurt and Rachel had spent every available moment since then planning the perfect day. Kurt was one of Finn's groomsmen (along with Puck and Sam) so he was wearing a simple black and white tuxedo. Finn had chosen the tuxedo's, with Kurt's guidance, so Rachel hadn't been told what Finn's tux was like but apparently it wasn't much different from Kurt's. Kurt had designed Rachel's wedding dress himself. It was long, simple and elegant. The dress was strapless and it hugged Rachel's curves perfectly. The top of the dress had subtle embroidery on it and the material flowed over Rachel's body making her look like a princess. She was already in the dress and she was waiting impatiently for Kurt to finish fixing her hair. Mercedes and Tina were talking to each other about relationships or clothes or something, Rachel wasn't sure, she wasn't listening. All she could think about was that she was marrying Finn Hudson today, _marrying_ him. She breathed in deeply to calm herself as Kurt stood back to admire his work. He commanded Rachel to stand and look at him. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt all squealed in unison as the all rushed to hug Rachel.

"You look amazing!" Kurt said. "I've done myself proud." He stood back and looked at her again.

"Finn's gonna have a heart attack." Mercedes said, grinning at Rachel. Rachel smiled at them all; she couldn't help but be terrified.

"Okay, Rach," Kurt said taking her arm and guiding her towards the full-length mirror across the room. "What do you think?" Rachel looked at herself. She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. The dress was perfect, she loved it. Her make-up was subtle and her hair was neat.

"No, don't cry, you'll ruin the make-up," Kurt said handing Rachel a tissue and pulling her into another hug. "Save the crying for later." Rachel laughed at him and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Kurt, for everything." She said as she wiped the tears carefully from her cheeks.

"My pleasure, Rach." Kurt said, smiling at her. They all hugged again quickly before Kurt pulled away again.

"Anyway, I'd better be off," He said as he practically skipped towards the door. "I've got a brother to sort out now." Rachel laughed and waved good-bye to him before he left. Kurt was meeting Finn, Sam, Puck, Carole, Burt and Blaine at the venue. Finn and Rachel had decided that they shouldn't get married in a church as they share different religions so they decided to hold the ceremony and the reception at a beautiful hotel just outside of Lima. The grounds were huge and the rooms where beautiful, the building was like a country house and the view was amazing. Rachel, Mercedes and Tina headed downstairs to see Rachel's dads.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson sat in a huge room that was decorated with white and blue. Many chairs had been set out in rows with an aisle left in the middle. Finn was dressed in his tuxedo that he and Kurt had picked out; his tie was lighter than the groomsman's, more of a dark grey. His best man, Puck, was sitting next to him and Sam and Kurt had begun ushering guests in. Finn had never been so nervous in his entire life, he felt sick. He ran his hand through his hair, for the fifteenth time, and sighed to himself. Most of the guests were arriving now. Not a huge number of people had been invited: all of new directions (including Mr. Schue,) family and friends. Finn had talked to many people when they arrived but Rachel's arrival was due soon so he had taken his seat at the front, and waited. His mom had already cried. She and Burt had arrived just after himself and Puck. She had straightened his tie, told him how handsome he looked and then she started crying and mumbling something about how she couldn't believe that her baby boy was getting married. Finn had chuckled to himself and given her a hug. Puck and Sam had already made a bet of who was going to cry the most, apparently Rachel was most likely. Finn was getting anxious; Rachel was supposed to arrive in five minutes. Most of the chairs in the room where filled now and Finn turned to see who had arrived. He saw Mr. Schuester, his old glee club teacher, sitting in the third row and smiled at him. Mr. Schue had given him a reassuring look before Finn turned back to face the front of the room. He was worried… no worried was an understatement, he was freaking out. He was terrified that Rachel wouldn't turn up or she'd say no or she'd hate his tux. He was not very good at handling pressure. Puck grabbed his shoulder in reassurance.<p>

"It's gonna be fine, dude." He said patting Finn's shoulder. Finn smiled at him gratefully before running his hand through his hair again and exhaling sharply. He sat up in his chair and fiddled with his tie. The minister was standing at the front of the room waiting, as everyone was, for Rachel's arrival.

"Can everyone please stand for the bride?" Finn heard Sam say from the back of the room. He jumped up from his seat and stood in front of the minister. He heard the familiar tune of the wedding march. Puck stood next to him and smiled. Finn turned towards the back of the room and saw Rachel walking up the aisle slowly with one dad on each arm. Finn was amazed, Rachel looked incredible. Rachel smiled at him and he grinned back. Finn smiled to himself as he thought about how lucky he was. He could see tears running down Rachel's cheeks and he felt like crying too. Leroy took Rachel's hand and placed it in Finn's.

"Look after her, Finn." Hiram muttered.

"I will, sir." Finn said squeezing Rachel's hand. Leroy and Hiram patted Finn on the back before taking their seats in the front row. Mercedes and Tina (who Finn had just noticed) took their places next to Rachel.

"You look amazing," Finn said wiping the tears from Rachel's cheeks. Rachel laughed quietly.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Rachel said smiling. Finn grinned at her before they both turned to the minister.

* * *

><p>The minister went through the words that he had probably said a thousand times before. There was the relieving silence when the minister asked if anyone had a reason for Finn and Rachel not to marry and then he got to the important part.<p>

"Will you, Finn Christopher Hudson, have this women to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?" Finn's voice was thick and he could feel tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I will." Finn said his voice full of emotion. He saw Rachel smile at him and he could see that she was crying too.

"Will you, Rachel Barbara Berry, take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?" Rachel smiled to herself.

"I will." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Take hands and repeat after me: I, Finn Christopher Hudson, take you, Rachel Barbara Berry, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." The minister said as Finn and Rachel faced each other and held each other's hands. The minister paused in between the phrases and Finn repeated what had just been said. Finn looked into Rachel's eyes as he repeated what the minister was saying. His voice was thick and he had never been so happy. Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled at him. She lifted her hand out of his and wiped her tears away with it before placing it in Finn's again. Finn finished repeating and the minister told Rachel to repeat. She repeated what the minister said, as Finn had done and smiled at Finn. The minister called for the rings, Tina handed Rachel Finn's ring and Puck handed Finn Rachel's. Finn and Rachel placed the rings onto each other's fingers after repeating what the minister had said. They grinned at each other and Finn kissed Rachel's hand, which now wore her wedding ring.

"In as much as Bride and Groom have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said, smiling at us. Rachel grinned at Finn as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly.

**Thank you for reading! **

**I hope to update soon!**

**THANKS! 3 xx PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Reception

**This is sort of the 2nd part to the first one so I hope you guys like it!**

**Ten reviews for me to upload the next chapter and I only have 1 so far so you guys better review! 3 xx**

**Thanks! xx**

* * *

><p>Kurt, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Carole, Burt, Leroy, Hiram and Blaine all sat at the long table at the front of the room. The rest of the guests were seated at smaller round tables in the middle of the room. Puck stood up and cleared his throat loudly.<p>

"Can everyone stand to welcome, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson." Puck said in loud voice. Finn and Rachel came threw the big doors at the other side of the room. Everyone cheered and clapped as they walked towards the table at the front. When they got to the table Finn gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and shook Burt's hand and Rachel hugged Kurt before sitting down in their seats in the middle of the table. Rachel was sat in between Mercedes and Finn and Finn was in between Rachel and Puck. Finn and Rachel held hands under the table as they talked to their family and friends around them.

* * *

><p>The food was served and everyone was having a blast. All of the guests were talking amongst themselves and soon dinner was over, time flies when you're having fun. Once the plates for desert had been cleared it was time for speeches. Puck went first, he stood up and everyone turned to look at him.<p>

"Hey guys, so I'm Puck, the best man and Finn asked me to do a speech," He said sounding awkward. "Erm… I've known Finn since eighth grade when we were in the same class and we both tried out for the football team," Puck looked over at Finn and smiled. "And I met Rachel in our sophomore year of high school, when I joined glee club. Erm…They've had a very… difficult relationship and they've broken up more times than anyone else, probably ever. But they've always gotten back together and I hope you'll join me in wishing them a lifetime of happiness together." Rachel smiled at him and Puck sat down again. Finn and Puck fist-bumped and Finn said thanked him.

"Thanks Puck, that was really sweet." Rachel said smiling at him.  
>"It's only because it's your wedding." Puck said. He smiled at her before downing an entire glass of wine in one go. Rachel laughed at him and Finn squeezed her hand before standing up to do his speech.<p>

"Er… first of all, I would like to thank you all for coming, today. I know that some of you have come a long way." Finn said. "Now I've never really had much of a way with words. I've always been much better at singing them but I'm not gonna do that today, because that would be weird. I just really want to say that Rachel is absolutely everything to me. She has made my life a hell of a lot better and I'd be lost without her. She is the most beautiful, the kindest and the smartest person I've ever met and I'm so lucky to have her with me for the rest of our lives." Rachel could feel tears running down her cheeks as Finn picked up his wine glass. "So, a toast to Rachel."

"To Rachel." All of the guests said in unison as they all held up their glasses and took a drink. Finn sat back in his chair and he turned to Rachel and kissed her softly. He pulled away and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Thank you, Finn." Rachel murmured, her forehead resting on Finn's. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rach." Finn said smiling. "Forever." Rachel smiled and she grabbed Finn's hand. Kurt stood up from the other end of the table.

"If you could all make your way to the room next door so that we can get this party started!" He said, sounding excited. Rachel and Finn laughed as they kissed again quickly.

* * *

><p>All of the guests made their way to the room next door for the reception. Finn and Rachel were the last to leave. They went into the room where the reception was being held. All of their guests were dancing or drinking or both, there were a few who were sitting at the tables talking and catching up. Finn and Rachel were suddenly ambushed by most of the members of new directions. They congratulated them and danced with them. Finn was pretty sure that Puck was already drunk but he wasn't even sure how that was possible. They all danced in a big group, not really dancing more jumping up and down in time to music but it was still fun. Rachel left the group to talk to some friends from work while Finn stayed with New Directions. After a couple of songs Kurt took the microphone and announced that Finn and Rachel would now share their first dance as husband and wife. Finn walked up to Rachel and offered her his hand. She laughed and took it. Finn pulled her into the middle of the dance floor and put his arms around her waist. Rachel put her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest. They swayed slowly in-time to 'Faithfully' by Journey, which had always been their song.<p>

"I love you, Rach." Finn murmured into Rachel's ear as they danced.

"I love you too, Finn." Rachel said as she pulled her head off Finn's chest and kissed him. Other people began to start dancing too and Rachel smiled when she saw Kurt and Blaine dancing together. Rachel looked into Finn's eyes and grinned.

"You know what?" She asked him. He shook his head as he pulled her closer to him. "This has been the best day ever." Finn grinned at her and kissed her.

* * *

><p>The rest of the reception went by very quickly. Finn and Rachel had spoken to all of their guests and danced with the majority of them. They had had a brilliant time and they were both sad when it was over. They had decided against a honeymoon, they needed to save money, so they had decided to stay in Lima for a few days and then fly home to New York. Finn helped Rachel into the old fashioned car that they had rented and they drove back towards their hotel. It was official, that had defiantly been the best day of their lives.<p>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review! If I get up to 10 reviews i'll upload the next chapter but only then! (oohhh blackmail :P) xx**


	3. Back Home

**Hey guys, I know that this is irritatingly short! I'm annoyed at how short it is but the next one will be longer and up probs later today!  
><strong>

**Please Review! 3 xx**

* * *

><p>Finn carried his and Rachel's bag up the flight of stairs to their apartment. They got to the front door and Finn turned to Rachel.<p>

"Wait here." He said as he unlocked the door with his key and went inside. He dumped the bags in the middle of the living room before going outside again.

"Now, Mrs. Hudson. If I may." He said holding his arms out. Rachel laughed as Finn picked her up and carried her, bridal style, over the threshold. He stood in the living room and kicked the door shut with his foot before kissing Rachel sweetly. Rachel giggled against his lips.

"I love you, Finn." Rachel said.

"I love you too, Rach." Finn replied before kissing her again. Rachel pulled away after a minute and Finn set her on her feet.

"So, married life starts now." Finn said smiling. Rachel laughed and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thank you for reading! <span>**

**I hope to update later today!  
><strong>

**THANKS! 3 xx PLEASE REVIEW!**

**4 more reviews before I upload the next chapter! 3 :P  
><strong>


	4. Opening Night

**A/N: Sorry bout how long this took but I had a really hard time writing it! I don't really like this chapter but I hope that you guys do!**

**Thanks! Please Review! 3 xxx**

**BTW: Finn and Rachel have been married for about nine months at this point! 3 **

Finn stood outside the theatre and waited for Kurt and Blaine. It was the opening night of Rachel's Broadway debut show; she was playing Eponine in Les Miserables. Finn had arranged to meet Kurt and Blaine at the theatre so they could see the show together. Finn had barely seen Rachel in the last couple of weeks as her rehearsals had been long and frequent. Finn ran his hand through his hair as he glanced at his watch. Kurt and Blaine were ten minutes late and they had to be in the theatre in five minutes. He lifted his head as he heard Kurt's familiar voice call his name.

"Sorry, we're late." Kurt said as he and Blaine approached Finn.

"That's okay, man." Finn said, smiling. "C'mon, we've got to get our seats." Kurt and Blaine followed Finn into the theatre and they took their seats. The theatre lights went down and the show began.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been incredible, her version of 'On My Own' had been better than any other version that Kurt had heard before. Finn had been grinning with pride in every scene that Rachel was in. After the show Kurt, Blaine and Finn went to the stage door to see Rachel and congratulate her. Rachel was on a total high when she came out of the theatre. She saw Finn, Kurt and Blaine and she rushed over to them.<p>

"Hey!" She called as she gave Kurt and Blaine a hug. She kissed Finn quickly and he grabbed her hand. "What did you guys think? Was it good?"

"It was awesome, babe." Finn said wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist and kissing her hair.

"You were amazing Rachel. Your version of 'On my Own' was way better than the others I've heard." Kurt gushed.

"You sounded great." Blaine agreed. Rachel grinned at them and gave them all another hug.

"I'm so glad you guys came!" Rachel said, grinning.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world." Finn said kissing her quickly. Rachel laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go for dinner." Rachel said as she pulled Finn along with her.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel walked home, hand in hand, from Sardi's where they had had a celebratory dinner with Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"Finn?" Rachel asked, sounding tired. She leaned into Finn's arm.

"Yeah?" Finn replied. He wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her into his side.

"Do you think we'll ever have kids?" Rachel asked. Finn was taken aback by the random question.

"Why d'you ask?" He asked, curious. Rachel shrugged.  
>"Just wondering." Rachel said in a small voice. Finn smiled to himself and nodded.<p>

"Yeah, I think we will… someday." Finn said. He stopped walking and turned to Rachel. "Are you pregnant?" Rachel laughed at him and shook her head.

"No!" She said. She playfully punched his arm and they laughed.  
>"Just wondering." Finn mocked, holding his hands up in surrender. Rachel laughed and Finn took her hand again.<p>

"You're such a child." Rachel said laughing. Finn grinned at her.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me." He said. Rachel laughed. She couldn't disagree with that.

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short! Hopefully I'll like the next chapter a little more!**

**Please Review!**

**Thanks! Bye! 3 xx**


	5. Sick Day

**Just a fluffy Finchel-filled chapter to fill up the story. Don't worry we'll get to the good stuff (*cough* Finchel babies *cough*! :P)**

**Hope you guys like the chapter and check out my other Finchel stories links on my profile... obviously! :P :) xxx**

* * *

><p>Rachel could hear the sound of the alarm clock informing her that it was time for work. She groaned and rolled over onto her husbands chest as he turned the alarm clock off.<p>

"Rach, baby it's time to get up." Finn said stroking her hair in comfort.

"Don't wanna." Rachel mumbled, her face buried in Finn's torso.

"Are you okay, babe?" Finn asked, concerned. Rachel grumbled in response. He placed his large hand against her forehead and felt that it was very warm. "You've got a fever, Rach. I don't think you should go into work today." Rachel sat up slowly and shook her head.

"I can't miss work Finn. We've got to make sure that Charlie's understudy knows his part properly." Rachel protested, her voice tired. Finn sighed to himself.

"Your sick, Rach. Stay home and get some rest. Don't worry, I'll ring the director and tell him that you can't make today's rehearsal." Rachel murmured in agreement before wrapping the blankets around her and lying down again. Finn slowly got out of bed and had a shower. The warm water woke him up and he felt much more alert. He got dressed quickly and went back to the bedroom to make sure that Rachel was okay. She was fast asleep again and she looked as beautiful as ever. Finn smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. He stroked her hair softly before pressing a kiss to her head and leaving the room again. He wrote a quick note for Rachel and made himself some coffee. He grabbed the phone from the work-top in the kitchen and dialled Rachel's director's number.

"Hello?" A low voice asked after a couple of rings.

"Hi Mr. Dennis. It's Finn Hudson, Rachel's husband." Finn said as he continued to sip his coffee.

"Oh yes, Finn. What can I do for you?" Mr. Dennis asked.

"I'm afraid that Rachel won't be able to make rehearsal today, she's sick." Finn said, he was always overly anxious when Rachel was sick as he went to check on her again.

"Oh that's too bad," Mr. Dennis said. "Tell her I hope she feels better soon." Finn smiled at the comment.

"Will do, sir. Thank you." He said.

"No problem. See you later Finn." Mr. Dennis said.

"Sure, bye." Finn hung up and sat next to Rachel for a minute. Since Rachel was hardly ever sick Finn always freaked out when she was. He debated whether he should stay home and make sure that she was okay but decided against it as he had a staff meeting later. He kissed Rachel's hair quickly before leaving the room and grabbing his house keys. He sighed to himself and, against his better judgement, left for work.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened her eyes and sat up. She was feeling a bit better than she had this morning. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She still had a headache and she was a little dizzy. On the table there was a note from Finn.<p>

_Hey babe. I've gone to work. If your up give me a ring at lunch! Hope you feel better! Love you ! Finn xx_

I smiled and glanced at the clock. It was twelve thirty so I rang Finn.

"Hey babe." Finn said as he answered the phone.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"You feeling any better?" Finn asked his voice concerned.

"A bit, thanks," Rachel said as she made herself some coffee. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, babe," Finn said softly. "I'll be home at about three thirty once all of the kids have gone home." Finn taught music at the local elementary school, he coached glee club and also the football team.

"Okay," Rachel said.

"I love you." Finn said.

"I love you too." Rachel replied smiling.  
>"I've gotta go babe. Lunch is almost over." Finn said.<p>

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Rachel said.

"Yep, Bye." Finn said.

"Bye." Rachel hung up the phone and took her coffee into the living room. She grabbed a blanket and put on her favourite movie, 'funny girl.'

* * *

><p>When Finn got home at three forty five he saw his wife asleep on the couch with the funny girl dvd menu repeating itself. He smiled to himself and sat on the couch with her. We wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him.<p>

"Hey." Finn muttered softly as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Hey," Rachel replied smiling. "How was work." Finn shrugged.

"It was okay, some Connor Rayner stuck a drumstick up his nose," Finn said chuckling. "It was pretty funny." Rachel laughed and Finn pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You feeling better?" Finn asked Rachel. Rachel nodded.

"Definitely now that your home." Rachel said smiling. Finn laughed and pulled her closer to him. Rachel smiled to herself, maybe sick days weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Check out my other Glee Finchel stories (Chains Of Mistakes and Painful Experience) on my profile!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Kate xxx  
><strong>


	6. Moving Day

**A/N: So here is another ch./ One shot! I'm not sure if it's one or the other so can someone tell me** please!  
><strong>Please tell me what you guys think!<br>Thank you! REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Finn carried yet another cardboard box into the large living room of his and Rachel's new house. Rachel walked into the room carrying a small box and she smiled at him.<p>

"Is that everything?" She asked Finn as she placed the box on the floor. Finn placed his box in one of the few remaining spaces on the floor that didn't already have a box filling it. Finn nodded.

"Almost," Finn said smiling at Rachel. "There's a couple of boxes out the front soon but I think Blaine said that he was bringing those in." Rachel nodded and looked around the room. Rachel was now working on the Broadway revival of 'Funny Girl' as Les Miserables had ended it's run a few months ago. Finn was still teaching at the local Elementary School and he was still loving it. They had decided to move out of the city and into the suburbs to be closer to Kurt and Blaine and in a safer, more secure area. Their new home was a four bedroom detached house that was a ten minute drive from Kurt and Blaine's house and a fifteen minute Subway journey from the city centre. Finn walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her head and smiled to himself.

"So... does it feel real yet?" He asked quietly. Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"I can't believe that we have a house, an actual house," She said grinning. "It's even better than I remembered it." Finn smiled.

"I know," He murmured. "We're grown-up's now." Rachel laughed and playfully smacked him in the chest. They heard the front door open and they turned surprised towards the sound.

"Finn? Rachel?" They heard Kurt's voice from the hall.

"In here bro," Finn called. "We just moved in and your already barging into our house without knocking." He laughed as Kurt and Blaine entered the room and grinned at Finn and Rachel. Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically as he saw the state of the living room and Finn chuckled in response.

"Happy moving day!" Kurt exclaimed and Blaine chuckled. Rachel and Finn looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

><p>Rachel collapsed onto the couch and sighed to herself as she brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers. Finn came into the room with two mugs and handed her one.<p>

"At least the kettle's working." He said as he took a sip of his coffee. Rachel laughed as Finn fell onto the couch beside her. They looked around their living room and sighed in unison at how many boxes were covering the floor. The TV was in place and the couch and the bed had been put in place by the moving guys. Rachel had made it her number one priority to make sure that the kettle was set up by the end of the first day in their new home. She had predicted that coffee would defiantly be needed and she had been right. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her into his side. She snuggled into his shoulder and he kissed her hair.

"Happy moving day." Finn murmured. Rachel laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
>"Happy moving day." She replied and Finn pressed another kiss to her lips.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's so short but the next chapter/one shot will be up very soon! Maybe even later tonight!  
><strong>**Thanks for reading!  
>REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!<strong>

Kate xxxxxx


End file.
